Often times, it is necessary to have the measurements of an object. The object can be a part of a person's body, which has a varied, irregular shape, and the measurements would be used to fit that part into a wearable piece. For example, the object can be the person's feet, and the wearable piece can be a pair of shoes. The object can also be inanimate, large or heavy, and the measurements would be used when the object needs to be covered, transported, valuated, etc. As one example, the object can be the trunk of a tree, and the measurements can be used to decide whether to cut the tree down and how to transport the resulting log. As another example, the object can be a large gold statute, and the measurements can be used to determine how much it is worth.
For parts of the human body, for example, the irregular shape presents a challenge in obtaining good measurements. In addition, the shape of the human body can fluctuate over time, adding to the complexity of the challenge. On the other hand, when an object is inanimate, large, or heavy, it can be difficult to take the measurements overall. It would be useful to be able to easily obtain good measurements.